Warrior Cats - Adventures in New Lands
by NatCat1289
Summary: (Re-written, because I wasn't feeling it) When Ivypool ends up with Tigerheart near a Thunderpath, they're both taken in by Breezepelt and his Denmate. But in Twolegplace, a lot of different adventures await them, whether good or bad. Rated T just in case.


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Warrior Cats, much to my disappointment.**

 _I'm rewriting this because.. I just wasn't feeling the previous story. And, so, I'm whipping out my O.C's because they are just perfect in every way. With flaws, obviously, but I adore them._

 _I hope you enjoy 3_

 **CHAPTER ONE - Ivypool**

She was barely aware of where she was heading. Ivypool was too busy thinking about how, after the Great Battle, the whole Clan was still congratulating Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. How come they got all the adoration, when Ivypool had been the one to warn them? Without her, they'd all most likely be dead!

Mud squelched under her paws and she stopped, shaking her paw to rid of the sticky brown substance. There was a clap of thunder and all at once, rain pounded down and soaked Ivypool to the bone. She shivered and bristled her pelt, trying to keep warm.

"Just my luck." Ivypool muttered angrily. "Why do I always have to be the one to be soaked? And I bet that Dovewing's curled all warm in her nest!"

Ivypool was too busy muttering about how unfair everything was, that she didn't realize that she was walking in the middle of a Thunderpath, until she was knocked over.

The smell of the Thunderpath burned Ivypool's nose and she coughed. For a moment, panic filled her veins. Had she been hit by the monsters? She couldn't see anything for a moment - the rain and the smell of tarmac brought tears to her eyes.

After a few seconds, she managed to blink everything away and could finally see what had happened. She had tripped on stones and rocks.

Pushing herself to her paws, Ivypool gulped as her paw screamed in pain. She glanced down, lifting her paw to check, and found that there was a small scratch on her pad. Growling, Ivypool limped to the side of the Thunderpath.

Bushes ruffled and she glanced up, narrowing her eyes. The bush parted and out stepped a dark tabby. For a fleeting second, Ivypool feared that it was Hawkfrost, the Dark Forest warrior that had mentored Ivyoool, was back. But then her dark blue eyes met amber, and she let out a relieved sigh, which broke into an intake of breath.

"Tigerheart?" She asked, incredulous. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here? Were you following me? Because if you were, I swear that I will not hesitate to attack you!"

"Hey." Tigerheart drew back his lips in a snarl. "I wasn't following, and, if anything, what are you doing here? Hmm?"

"This is ridiculous." Ivypool snarled. "Go back to your Clan, or I'll make you, got it?"

"I asked you a question." Tigerheart sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "It's polite to answer, you know."

"Fine." Ivypool hissed. "I'm thinking. I like to walk whilst I'm thinking, to clear my mind. Is that okay, or is it against the Warrior Code?"

"Same." Tigerheart nodded. "That's why I'm out here. I'm thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ivypool's neck fur rose, her stomach filling with dread, anger and curiosity. "If anything, tell me what you're thinking about."

Tigerheart snorted. "I asked first, so you have to tell me."

"Okay." Ivypool sighed. "I was thinking about my sister. You know, the one you cuddled with at night?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Tigerheart unsheathed his claws, growling. "I was thinking about you, actually."

"Me?" Ivypool laughed. "For some reason, I find that hard to believe. So, what about me?"

"How you always seem to have your nose stuck in someone's business." Tigerheart snapped. "And, by the way, me and Dovewing did not _cuddle._ "

Ivypool and Tigerheart argued until dark. The sun set beyond the trees and cast shadows over the arguing tom and she-cat.

"What was that?" Ivypool hissed as something pushed around in a bush. "Is it a fox? Or prey?"

"Smells like a cat." Tigerheart whispered and then raised his voice. "Come out, or we'll come in and get you. Got it?"

The cat stepped out, and it took Ivypool a heartbeat to make out who the cat was. She breathed in sharply. "Breezepelt?"

"What are you doing here?" Tigerheart asked wearily, his eyes slits.

"Same could be asked of you." Breezepelt remarked, and then his gaze landed on Ivypool. "And you? I thought you two hated each others guts."

"We do." Tigerheart and Ivypool meowed at the same time.

"Well, you look cold." Breezepelt noted and then flicked his tail towards the bush. "You can come to my den, if you like. Old Whiskers won't mind."

Tigerheart and Ivypool exchanged a look, and shrugged. "Okay." Ivypool and Tigerheart followed Breezepelt, and Ivypool jogged to catch up to the black tom. "Who's Old Whiskers?"

"Old Whiskers is a loner I first met." He explained. "He may seem a bit grumpy, but he's got a soft side, once you get to know him a bit better."

"Oh." Ivypool mewed. "Okay."

They arrived at a barn-nest. It was a weird shape, and smelled of monsters and Thunderpaths. But inside, it was cozy and warm. Hay bales and nests of feathers and moss had been made in a corner, boxes and other things piled up.

"This won't be so bad." Ivypool murmured and curled into one of the nests, closing her eyes. She hoped to get back to ThunderClan in the morning - but not before a good night's sleep.

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Old Whiskers in my first kind of O.C joining the gang - he'll probably make you laugh._

 _Kisses,_

 _\- Nat xx_


End file.
